Comme un doux rêve
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au défi numéro 5 de Crazy Av sur le thème Musique / Complicité.


**Voilà qu'après quelques jours sans venir, je me rends compte que j'ai failli louper un défi !**

 **J'avoue que je n'ai pas énormément hésité sur la musique... J'adore cette chanson, et elle se place en personnage principal dans un livre que j'adore (livre de Carlene Thompson) et dans un film que j'ai énormément apprécié (Sucker Punch). C'est tout naturellement que j'ai décidé d'apporter ma petite pierre à la renommée de Sweet Dreams...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sweet Dreams (Doux Rêves)

 **Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree ?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something**

 _Les doux rêves sont faits de ça_  
 _Qui suis-je pour ne pas être d'accord_  
 _J'ai traversé le monde_  
 _Et les sept mers_  
 _Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose_

 **Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused**

 _D'autres veulent que tu les utilises  
Certains veulent t'utiliser_  
 _Certains veulent abuser de toi_  
 _D'autres veulent que tu abuses d'eux_

 **(Hold your head up**

 **Keep your head up**  
 **Movin' on)**

 _(Tiens la tête haute  
Garde la tête haute  
En avançant) _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Marinette se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, fermant les yeux, laissant la musique l'envahir comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait triste. La musique rythmée et la voix si particulière d'Annie Lennox amena un léger sourire sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle sentait les soucis s'envoler.

Elle avait passé une mauvaise journée.

Chloé s'était montrée à la hauteur de sa réputation.  
Le papillon avait encore attaqué, l'obligeant à disparaître sans la moindre explication, ce qui avait provoqué une dispute avec Alya. Son amie lui avait bien entendu pardonné en la regardant en plissant légèrement les yeux et en la prévenant que la prochaine fois elle ne serait pas si cool avec ses excuses bidons.  
Elle s'était pris une remarque de la part de Madame Bustier sur ses retards à répétitions. Tout le monde connaissait ses difficultés pour être à l'heure, et la plupart du temps les professeurs avaient tendance à fermer les yeux comme elle était une bonne élève. Habituellement, Madame Bustier se contentait d'un froncement de sourcils, comme si elle se doutait que Marinette faisait réellement de son mieux... Ce jour là... Elle avait décidé de se montrer beaucoup plus stricte que d'habitude. Son ton cassant avait blessé Marinette, qui adorait sa prof.  
Elle avait tenté de parler à Adrien, une fois encore. Une fois encore, elle s'était mise à bégayer et s'était enfuie avant d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit sous l'oeil surpris du jeune homme.

La journée était donc déjà particulièrement compliquée. Mais en plus, le pire était qu'elle s'était disputé avec Chat Noir. Non pas une fois. Mais deux fois.

La première fois, elle était face à l'akumatisé en tant que Ladybug. Elle venait d'arriver passablement agacée, sortant d'une confrontation pénible avec la peste blonde, Chloé Bourgeois. Elle était également arrivée en retard et s'était attiré les foudres de Madame Bustier. Chat Noir l'avait rejointe presque immédiatement, atterrissant souplement près d'elle, commençant à plaisanter. Elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Même si elle le lui cachait soigneusement, elle avait appris à aimer ses jeux de mots définitivement nuls et ses facéties. Mais... Mais c'était une mauvaise journée, alors elle avait commencé par l'ignorer, ne répondant pas à ses questions, avant de l'envoyer bouler agressivement. En voyant son expression blessée, elle s'en était voulu. Terriblement. Alors à peine l'Akuma purifié, elle avait honteusement fui, évitant soigneusement son regard. Lui n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était tu, accentuant ses remords.

La seconde fois, elle rentrait chez elle après le collège. Elle était furieuse. Elle avait passé une mauvaise journée. Elle avait honte de son comportement face à Chat Noir, mais elle se disait avec une formidable mauvaise fois, qu'après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé avec ses stupides blagues. Il aurait pu se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur. Et pire encore elle avait tenté d'inviter Adrien à une exposition sur le stylisme qu'elle souhaitait voir, mais n'avait même pas réussi à lui dire un mot. Elle avait juste fui, lâchement.  
Aussi, quand Chat Noir atterrit souplement et silencieusement juste devant elle, la faisant violemment sursauté, elle avait redirigé toute sa colère contre lui, le coeur battant encore anarchiquement de la frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle s'était stoppée immédiatement en retrouvant le même regard blessé de la part du félin, pour la seconde fois. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle s'était enfuie sans même s'excuser tellement sa gorge était serrée.

Marinette ferma les yeux, profitant de la pensant à rien d'autre.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Adrien entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il jeta son sac par terre d'un geste rageur. Il saisit son mp3 pour lancer de la musique et s'effondra sur son lit, yeux grands ouverts. Les notes rythmées envahirent la pièce, l'isolant dans une bulle confortable tandis que la voix de la chanteuse s'élevait, ensorcelante.

 **Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree ?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something**

 _Les doux rêves sont faits de ça_  
 _Qui suis-je pour ne pas être d'accord_  
 _J'ai traversé le monde_  
 _Et les sept mers_  
 _Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose_

Il aimait cette chanson. Il était fan de Jagged Stone, mais quelques fois, Eurythmics était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Surtout quand la journée avait été mauvaise...

Ce jour là, il avait dû esquiver Chloé et ses "Adrichouuuu" stridents un nombre incalculables de fois.  
Le Papillon avait attaqué, une fois encore et il avait dû mentir à son meilleur ami sur les raisons de son départ précipité.  
Il avait tenté une fois de plus de tenir tête à son père mais n'avait pas obtenu gain de cause. Pire encore, à cause de son insistance, son week-end avec Nino avait été annulé pour être remplacé par une séance photo de dernière minute.  
Ce jour-là, il s'était attiré les foudres des deux filles qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

D'abord, il avait une fois de plus poussé Ladybug à bout avec ses jeux de mots. Il savait qu'elle avait tendance à le rabrouer. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, surtout depuis qu'il avait aperçu ses yeux pétiller et entendu un léger rire suite à une de ses blagues. Depuis, il voulait de nouveau l'entendre rire ainsi. Mais à la place, il n'avait réussi qu'à la mettre en colère. Sa Lady était partie sans un regard, sans un mot pour lui, et il avait senti son cœur se briser.

Quand il était revenu au collège, il se sentait particulièrement déprimé. Aussi, quand il avait vu Marinette venir vers lui, ses joues légèrement rouges et un sourire timide aux lèvres, il avait attendu, espérant qu'elle surmonterait enfin sa timidité et qu'ils pourraient enfin se rapprocher.  
Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se sentait attiré par Marinette depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Sa gentillesse, son talent, sa générosité, et même sa timidité - absolument tout chez la jeune fille lui plaisait.  
Mais, il vit d'un seul coup la jeune fille devenir totalement écarlate et la panique envahir ses traits. Et elle avait brusquement tourné les talons avant de fuir. Il avait regardé Nino qui semblait aussi surpris que lui, et Alya qui secouait la tête d'un air désespéré.  
En quittant le collège, il s'était dissimulé dans une ruelle pour devenir Chat Noir, sourd aux protestations de Plagg. Voyant la jeune fille marcher lentement en direction de chez elle, la tête basse, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de bondir devant elle, espérant savoir ce qui lui arrivait.  
Au lieu de la discussion amicale à laquelle il s'attendait - Marinette ne semblant avoir aucuns soucis à plaisanter avec son double héroïque - la jeune asiatique avait sursauté, puis blêmi. Ses joues étaient ensuite devenues écarlates tandis qu'elle commençait à lui hurler dessus. Il avait compris qu'il lui avait fait terriblement peur mais avant d'avoir pu s'excuser, la jeune fille s'était brusquement tue, les yeux pleins de larmes et s'était enfuie à toutes jambes.

Et maintenant, de retour chez lui, dans cette grande maison froide, dans son immense chambre vide, il essayait d'oublier sa solitude et la journée qu'il venait de passer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Hold your head up  
Keep your head up**  
 **Movin' on)**

 _(Tiens la tête haute  
Garde la tête haute  
En avançant) _

D'un seul coup, Adrien se redressa sur son lit. Il ne pouvait rien changer à cette journée. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Ladybug pour se faire pardonner de ses mauvais jeux de mots. Par contre, il pouvait parfaitement aller voir Marinette pour s'excuser de lui avoir fait peur.

C'est donc un Chat Noir impatient d'arriver à destination qui s'élança de toits en toits.

Arrivé sur le balcon de Marinette, il resta un instant immobile, surpris. Ses oreilles de félin captaient la musique qui venait de la chambre de son amie.  
Sweet Dreams.  
Il semblait qu'ils avaient ça de plus en commun !

Souriant, il se pencha à la fenêtre.

Marinette était allongée sur le lit, un bras replié sur ses yeux. Ses pieds battant la mesure en rythme indiquaient qu'elle ne dormait pas.

Se rappelant l'incident qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant, il n'entra pas de peur de la surprendre. Au lieu de ça, il frappa à la fenêtre, suffisamment fort pour que la jeune fille réagisse.

En le voyant, Marinette écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite de voir Chat Noir à sa fenêtre, souriant d'un air hésitant.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer dans les yeux, essayant de faire comprendre à l'autre qu'ils voulaient s'excuser. Souriant timidement, Marinette vint lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'agisse qu'une d'une illusion - avant de lui faire signe d'entrer.

Tout aussi lentement, Chat Noir entra dans la chambre. Il rougit légèrement, se rendant compte qu'il était tard et qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre d'une jeune fille particulièrement désirable sans que leurs parents respectifs ne soient au courant.

Marinette baissa légèrement la musique et tous les deux commencèrent en même temps :

\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Excuse moi, Princesse.

Ils se turent aussitôt avant de se sourire à nouveau. Ils étaient soulagés de se rendre compte qu'entre eux, il n'y avait ni colère ni rancœur.

Alors, tandis que la chanson recommençait à nouveau, il s'installèrent côte à côte sur le lit de Marinette, épaule contre épaule, et commencèrent à discuter.

Leur complicité était revenue, plus forte encore qu'avant. Et après une longue discussion, tandis que Sweet dreams reprenait encore et encore, ils restèrent silencieux, écoutant la musique qui leur faisait tant de bien, Marinette lovée dans les bras puissants de Chat Noir.

\- FIN -

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**


End file.
